Javajunkie's Sky Spinoff
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL This story goes in between chapter 7 and 8 of my story javajunkie's sky. If you havent read that then there's a good chance you won't know what this is about, though it's basically just smut so you'll be ok. JAVAJUNKIE


**This goes between chapter 7 and 8 in my story 'javajunkies sky'**

**So it takes place in Lorelai's apartment after the kids are asleep and L&L are fixing the couch; it doesn't matter if you read this or not, it wont affect the flow of the story.**

**Go ahead**

**M-rated**

* * *

Luke stepped into her room; Lorelai was half a step behind him.

"Huh, a bed" he noted with a smirk while his eyes scanned the room.

"Wow, how did that get there?" Lorelai played along while closing the bedroom's door, and locking it.

"Mystery" he had turned around and was now hugging Lorelai from behind, she pushed back closer to him and angled her neck so he would trail kisses on it like he used to. He did, not two seconds later Luke was trailing kisses down her neck until he hit fabric.

"I missed this" she whispered turning around in his arms. "You" she said truthfully, looking into his eyes; Luke said nothing, he just leaned down to capture her lips and pressed her tightly between him and the door. All Lorelai wanted was for Luke to press into here hard enough for her to seep into him and had a whole Luke-body-cover, but that didn't happen.

Before she knew it, Lorelai had her legs wrapped around his waist; Luke had one hand on her butt keeping her up, and the other one was currently getting to second base through her shirt. All Lorelai could do was arch her back and let Luke do what Luke did best; besides coffee, please her.

"I haven't… not since I left" she said between gasps and kisses.

"Me neither"

"I think I've forgotten how"

"I'll remind you" Luke said with a grunt; he turned around and moved them towards her bed. He unceremoniously dropped her on it and immediately covered her body with his.

They were kissing like there was no tomorrow; like they were making up for all those years. It took all Luke had in him to stop touching her and move things along by unbuttoning his and her shirt; all through the unbuttoning Lorelai kept Luke as close as possible to her. Two seconds, it took him two seconds to stand up, take his shirt and t-shirt off and return his lips to her neck.

Lorelai's hand was pressing on the back of his head so he wouldn't pull away from her neck; not the he would. Her other hand was running up and down his lower back. One of Luke's hands kept him up from squashing her, while the other was sandwiched between her body and the mattress trying to unhook her bra.

"This is not gonna work" Luke said pulling away completely until he was standing at the side of the bed.

"Wha…?" _is he kidding? _Lorelai propped herself up by her shoulders to get a better look at him. Luke was unbuckling his belt while toeing off his shoes; she got the message and began undressing also.

They couldn't help but stare at each other. He looked different, he had more muscle now, but also a little more belly fat than she remembered. Lorelai still looked pretty much the same, except for the new scar that caught Luke's attention.

"There was a complication and they had to do a c-section" she explained quietly while her hand covered the scar. Luke kneeled by the foot of the bed, right in front of her, and uncovered the scar; he trailed his fingers over it before bringing his mouth to it. He slowly and evenly moved his hand upwards and his mouth downwards; as his lips traveled south Lorelai couldn't help but lie back down on the bed.

"Oh my God" she whispered while Luke orally teased her. His hand left her breast to join the ministrations down below. "Luke…" he hands took residency on his head again, keeping him in place. Luke slipped one finger in her and then, almost immediately, slipped another one in; he always knew how to manipulate her body, and he always enjoyed it more than any man should.

He was having trouble keeping Lorelai's hips grounded. When her hips started bucking wildly, and he felt the beginning of her orgasm, Luke picked up the pace of his fingers pushing her further more.

Lorelai had a goofy grin on her face while she was coming back to this plane of existence; Luke couldn't help but just look at her, he had missed that look on her.

"I've missed that" she mumbled. "Forgot how good it felt" she stretched, that tingly feeling still running through her body. "How good you were"

"Not done yet" Luke grumbled and climbed on the bed; Lorelai giggled.

"I had forgotten about your stamina" she teased. Luke narrowed his eyes and settled next to her, Lorelai pushed him on his back before straddling him.

"And I had forgotten what a great view this was" he teased while placing his hands on her hips.

"How could you?" Lorelai faked offence; she crossed her arms under her chest only making her breast seemed pushed up, Luke's mouth dropped opened as his eyes focused on her breasts. His hands running up and down her thighs.

"I don't know, sorry" he pushed her a little until she was straddling his hard-on.

"I'll let it slide… just this once" she smirked and began rocking her hips slightly.

"Uh-huh" Luke's eyes closed and he just enjoyed the feeling.

Lorelai kept moving to get Luke, and her, more aroused. He moved his right hand up to her breasts and his left behind her to her butt. Lorelai leaned forwards, not stopping her movements, until she could kiss Luke hard on the lips.

"Oh God…" Luke's hips jerked up from the bed; Lorelai hurried her movements more. "Please…" she hadn't heard Luke beg in a long time, and it still had the same effect as it did years back. "Do I… do I need a… a…." he couldn't, for the life of him, find the word.

"No, still on the pill" she mumbled against his lips.

"Didn't you say…?"

"Haven't dated…" she shook her head. "But if I don't take it, I'm stuck in bed for a week"

"Right" he nodded, slightly remembering what she was talking about. Once that was settled he flipped them over to take control over things.

"Oh Mr. Danes" she teased and Luke couldn't help but chuckle

"Shut up" he pushed himself up and locked his elbows. Lorelai reached down and took his length in her hand, she stroke him a few times before setting him at her entrance. "You're so beautiful" Luke whispered before burying himself inside her. Lorelai couldn't help but smile, he had always muttered something right before and it was always something nice about her.

No matter how hard they tried to make this a sweet, tender, reunion type of sex, they couldn't; Luke couldn't stop his body from taking over. Before they knew it, Luke was plunging into her like his life depended on it, and Lorelai was just as eager.

Soon after Lorelai was reaching climax again, this time bringing Luke with her. After one last powerful thrust Luke stay stilled, his head hanging down with a silly smirk on his face. A few moments later he lowered himself until he was lying on Lorelai; she wrapped her arms around him and caressed his back sweetly.

.o0 Around 3 AM 0o.

Both Luke and Lorelai were asleep under the covers, cuddled together, when a '_Mommy!_' was heard. Lorelai stirred and just got closer to Luke, who instantly held her tighter for a few seconds. '_Mommy!_'

"Wha…?" Lorelai opened one eye and checked the clock. "Hon, put your boxers on" Lorelai mumbled before getting out of bed. "Luke, boxers" she repeated while tossing them to him.

.o0 Next Morning 0o.

Luke woke up because of the falling feeling he got. At first he was disoriented _this feels fluffier than my bed, smells girly too; it smells like…_ at that he opened his eyes a little and saw the back of Lorelai's head, instantly he remembered. He had that falling feeling again and wanted to know why. When he looked behind him he noted the he was in the very edge of the bed _typical _he thought, Lorelai always hugged the bed. But this time it was different because even though he was on the edge of the bed, Lorelai was still pressed flushed against him. He thought it was weird but still, he wouldn't complain; he just placed a hand on her waist and caressed it over to her hip before moving it back and over to her ribs tickling her slightly. It wasn't until he moved closer to kiss her neck that he noticed Sky taking more than half the bed _so that's why I'm all the way over here._ He couldn't help but smile.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**So0o? whatcha think?**


End file.
